In Effect Mode
by Afro Thunder 95
Summary: A series of interconnected short stories inspired by the 1988 New Jack Swing album "In Effect Mode" by Al B. Sure! and the various Palucina works by Bonnibelle Scribbles that focuses on the love lives of two couples in the Smash Tournament. Parings include Sonic/Zelda and Lucina/Palutena. Rated T for some mild sexual references, humor, and mild language.
1. Nite And Day (Dawn Mix)

_**This here is a little somethin' to get me back into writing my main Smash fic "We Be Brawlin'" consistently again. This fic is in a different continuity from that story however (and slightly AU from Smash in general), and doesn't have a real plot. Each chapter is inspired by certain songs from the album "In Effect Mode" by Al B. Sure! (If you're into old school R &B/New Jack Swing, I personally recommend looking the album up, it's very top notch, imo).**_

 _ **I also gotta say what's up to some of the people on FFNet that inspired me to do this:** **Bonnibelle Scribbles (AKA Zippy Zapmiester. Really dig your Palucina fics!) and Sonic Phantom, while they don't seem that active any more, was the one who kicked off the Sonic/Zelda pairing on FFNet.  
**_

 _ **And now, onto the first chapter!**_

* * *

 **I: Nite And Day (Dawn Mix)**

It was very early morning in Nintendo City. Roughly five-thirty to be exact. The city, while not as sleepless as New York, had quite a few people moving about in the streets. Some were on their way to their jobs, others were finally on their way home, hungover from a night of wild partying, and some simply were looking out their windows or sitting on their balconies, watching the sky slowly turn a mixture of deep purple and bright orange, thanks in part to the rising sun.

In the north side of the city, an improbably large and elegant mansion stood on top of a hill, overlooking the entire city. Some citizens would have called the structure an eyesore simply from it's size, had they not known who inhabited the mansion. It was home to the "Smashers", the official term for the fighters in the Super Smash Brothers tournament. Jointly founded by the Mario Brothers and the mysterious being known as Master Hand, the mansion had been a central part of Nintendo City since the very tail end of the 1990s.

Initially starting out with only twelve fighters, the tournament's roster had greatly expanded in it's 16 years of existence. This year's tournament marked the first time the Mansion had undergone renovations due to the roster nearly doubling in size from the previous year. Both Master Hand and the Mario Brothers agreed that the mansion would need to be expanded to accommodate the size of the roster both figuratively and literally. In less than six months, the mansion had tripled in size. It was big enough to accommodate all of the fighters and their respective assist trophies, and soon proved to to be a big attraction for cross-dimensional fighters who wanted to enter the tournament.

One of those cross-dimensional fighters was Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Mobius.

For years, fans petitioned the tournament committee to let the blue hedgehog in as a Smasher, but personal conflicts between him and the Mario Brothers kept them from including him on the roster. It wasn't until after he backed them up in the Subspace incident that the three finally began to bury the hatchet. By the time the next tournament arrived, Sonic was finally selected as the tournament's final Smasher, to the delight of the fans.

For Sonic, one of the biggest perks of staying at the mansion - besides the daily free chili dogs, of course - was the view. Every morning and evening, he would grab his radio and quietly sneak off to the roof of the mansion to watch the sun rise and set across the horizon as he listened to some of his favorite tunes on WNGC. He could never figure out quite why he started doing it, but there was always something about sunrises and sunsets that captivated him.

Currently, Sonic was already on the roof unsuccessfully trying to tune his radio. Normally, he would have his flashlight in this situation, but he left it back in his room, forcing him to adjust the radio tuner by the light of the barely-rising sun.

"Damn it!" Sonic cursed as he accidentally tuned into WVRB, a country station he absolutely hated. "Why I forgot to bring that flashlight, I'll never know."

Giving up for the moment, Sonic leaned back against an air vent and looked out towards the city. Many of the taller buildings were largely made up of glass, which often led to them giving off an ethereal glow from the reflected sunlight in the early morning and late afternoon. Sonic thought it was the second-most amazing sight to see, next to the actual rising and setting of the sun.

Well, it _would_ be, if it wasn't for the unbearably twangy country music coming from the radio ruining his mood. Annoyed, Sonic reached over and began to blindly fiddle with the radio tuner once more, jumping form station to station until he heard a smooth, feminine voice come through the speakers.

 _"Good morning, Nintendo City,"_ the female radio host said huskily. _"If you're just tuning in, you're listening to 102.9 WNGC, your station for R &B, Hip Hop, Jazz, Funk and Neo Soul. I'm your host MC Adore, and I'll be spinning you some easy listening grooves to give you a mellow start to your day. Up next, I've got a Jazz classic that I'm sure you've heard sampled in many Hip Hop and R&B songs since it's release, and one that's my own personal favorite. This is an extended cut of "Summer Madness", by Kool And The Gang. From their 1974 album 'Light Of Worlds.'"_

A satisfied smirk spread across Sonic's face as he leaned back onto the vent. He wasn't _too_ fond of Jazz music, but there were a few songs that he enjoyed; "Summer Madness" being one of them. If he had to pick his favorite songs to listen to during the sunrise, "Summer Madness" would be in his top three.

"I never would have imagined you as a Jazz enthusiast, Sonic."

The blue hedgehog nearly jumped out of his fur. The last thing he expected was for someone to find him up here. Whenever he was on the roof, the other smashers assumed he was out for a run. Catching himself, he looked up to see who his unexpected visitor was. The lack of actual light cast them in a silhouette, but the distinct shape of their pointy ears and nightgown were a dead giveaway.

"Zelda!" Sonic exclaimed. "W-w-what're you doing up here?"

The now identified Zelda let out a light giggle at Sonic's reaction. "I followed you," she stated simply. "I figured out that you weren't going running every morning, so I decided to see what you were really up to."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "You mean you were spying on me?"

"Not at all." The princess walked over to Sonic. "I was just curious. Mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure, Zelda!" Sonic answered quickly. He zipped away from his spot, and gestured for Zelda to sit down. The Hylian princess sat down in front of the air vent. Sonic began to sit down next to Zelda, but suddenly found himself being picked up off his feet and placed onto Zelda's lap. Sonic's felt his entire body heat up, and nervously looked up at the princess, who simply smiled at him.

Aside form the Mario Brothers, Zelda was the first Smasher Sonic had met prior to his inclusion. Despite the two of them being total opposites in both personality and species, Sonic and Zelda quickly warmed up to each other. The two often found themselves hanging out together almost daily, either doing stuff around the mansion, or going out to explore the city. Link and Samus often teased them about being a couple, but they always denied it.

Lately, in Sonic's case at least, that was becoming harder to do each passing day. After spending several months with the princess, Sonic had fallen hard for her, and soon found himself trying to keep himself from pouncing on top of Zelda and... well doing Chaos knows what to her. The only reason he never came clean about his feelings was because he thought she'd reject him for being a hedgehog.

"You know," Zelda said as she began to play with Sonic's quills. "I didn't know what to expect when I followed you up here, but now I see why you do this. The view from here is spectacular."

"If you think _this_ is good, you should see the sunsets," Sonic replied, trying to keep his emotions in check. "The city skyline is beautiful during the twilight hours. It's amazing to see."

"Is that so?" Zelda's hands moved from Sonic's quills to his belly, causing the already flustered hedgehog's heart to skip a beat. "Is this the reason you've been avoiding me for the past month?"

"Whaa...? No I haven't!" Sonic denied.

"Then why do you always run away whenever I try to approach you?" She asked. Sonic could almost swear he heard sadness in her voice. "And not only that, but on the rare occasion that we _do_ get to spend time together, you're always acting nervous and jittery."

Sonic suppressed a nervous laugh. Was he really that obvious around her?

"If I didn't know any better," she continued. "I would say you didn't like me anymore."

"Now you're just being silly, Zelda," Sonic said. " I don't think I ever stop liking you, let alone hate you."

"Really? And why is that?"

"Because you're perfect," Sonic said in full honesty. "You're compassionate, strong, honest, and wise. Not to mention you're more than capable of opening up a can of whoop-ass on anyone who needs it."

"Well, that's very kind of you, Sonic," replied Zelda, laughing. "But I'm far from perfect. I may be the chosen princess of Hyrule by the goddesses, but I have my own share of faults like everyone else. If I was truly perfect, I could single-handedly defend my kingdom from evil people like Gannondorf."

Sonic scratched his head. "I guess I can see what you mean," he admitted. "Even the greats have their faults. But that doesn't change the fact you're a beautiful woman and a great-"

Sonic stopped mid-sentence, realizing what he had just said out loud. Embarrassed, he buried his face into his hands, grimacing. Zelda, on the other hand, looked down at him with a bemused expression.

"So you think I'm beautiful?" the princess teased. "That's a first. At least coming from you in particular."

Sonic continued to bury his face deeper into his hands. This was the last thing he needed. His secret was out, and there was nothing he could do but wait for the inevitable.

"Can I tell you something?" Zelda asked.

Sonic mumbled something unintelligibly, not bothering to move his hands from his face. Zelda took this as a cue to continue.

"When you started avoiding me, I really didn't know what to think. You didn't seem mad at me, but you seemed to look for any reason to get away from me. I thought I had done something wrong, but then I eventually realized you had romantic feelings for me."

Sonic instantly sat up straight and looked Zelda in the eye. "You mean you knew all this time?!" he said, shocked.

"Actually... Peach told me you went to her for advice on how to tell me last week," Zelda admitted with a sheepish grin. "She also told me you were afraid to tell me because you thought I'd reject you for being a hedgehog, which I honestly find silly. You know I'm not that shallow."

Sonic, who was too deep in his self pity to hear the last part of Zelda's sentence, covered his face back up and groaned. "I should've known better than to tell her _anything_! Now you're just gonna hit me with the- wha?"

Sonic felt himself being lifted into the air by Zelda. Before the confused hedgehog could react, Zelda leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Sonic felt his body go stiff. Bliss overcame him. This was something he thought he would never experience. And yet here he was, locking lips with the girl of his dreams.

 _This must be what heaven feels like,_ Sonic thought.

After a few moments, Zelda broke the kiss. All Sonic could do was stare at her with a dumbstruck expression on his face. Zelda couldn't help but giggle at his reaction.

"Now, does that prove your assumptions wrong?" she asked playfully. Sonic nodded dumbly, still in a trance from the kiss. Zelda giggled again. The normally sharp-tongued hedgehog was struck completely speechless.

"I've wanted to tell you how I felt for a while myself," Zelda continued. "But you kept running away before I got the chance. But to think that I would reject you just because of your species is absurd. Especially since I come from a land where different creatures from all walks of life live together. I love you just as you are, Sonic the Hedgehog, and nothing will change that."

Zelda kissed Sonic again. this time much deeper than before. Sonic, still in a lovestruck trance, instinctively wrapped his arms around Zelda's neck. He forgot all about watching the sunrise. His only focus was returning Zelda's affection for him.

As the two continued to kiss, "Summer Madness" faded out of the radio's speakers, and was replaced by a more upbeat song.

 _"And this one is for all the early morning lovers out there,"_ MC Adore's smooth voice filtered through the speakers. _"This next track is 'Nite And Day' by Al B. Sure, from his album 'In Effect Mode'. This is MC Adore, and you're listening to 102.9 WNGC."_

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the mansion, a young woman with navy blue hair was awaking from her slumber. Rubbing her eyes, she instinctively reached for her gold headband that she always put on her dresser, only to find herself grabbing thin air.

Confused, she looked over to where her dresser normally was, but nothing was there. She also noticed that the walls looked nothing like they did in her room. They were too... green.

Almost instantly, the bluenette sat up in the bed, and scanned the room she was in. Not only was it very green, but it had architecture she had never seen anywhere else in the mansion. But that was far from the strangest thing she saw in the room.

That strange thing just happened to be a naked woman with long, green hair sleeping next to her. A quick look at her own chest confirmed that the bluenette was naked too. She resisted the urge to scream her lungs out; instead taking deep breaths to calm herself. Once she was sure she had calmed down enough, she began to assess her situation.

 _Okay, Lucina,_ she thought to herself. _This doesn't seem very plausible, but surely there would be a logical reason for you to be stark naked in a bed next to an equally naked goddess. Think! There must be a reason the two of you ended up like this..._

 _Wait! I remember what happened now! Most of the other Smashers had left last night to go to a party being held in the main square of the city, but I stayed behind. Lady Palutena stayed behind too, and invited me to watch some movies in the lounge. But we didn't even make it through the first one before we started cuddling and making out. Then she took me too her room..._

Lucina's entire body turned tomato red as the graphic flashbacks of her and Palutena's rather... _intimate_ time together in bed. She couldn't believe she slept with a _goddess_ , of all beings, not to mention it was her first time having sex with another, let alone a female.

"You're up pretty early."

Lucina yelped, and looked down at Palutena, who had an amused smirk on her face. "H-how long were you awake?" Lucina stammered.

"Long enough to notice that I'm no longer cuddling my cute girlfriend," the greenette pouted.

Lucina, if it were possible, turned even redder at Palutena calling her "cute."

"I'm s-s-sorry, Lady Palutena! When I woke up, I forgot where I was, and-" Palutena cut Lucina off by putting two fingers over the bluenette's lips.

"Lucina, it's alright," said Palutena reassuringly, though she couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend's awkwardness. "It was your first time. You're not always going to remember everything that happened as soon as you wake up." A sly smile suddenly formed on her face. "Though, for someone who claimed it was their first time, you're quite kinky between the sheets."

Mortified, Lucina flopped down onto the bed and covered her face with a pillow. "Why must you _always_ do that?" Lucina groaned through her pillow.

"Because it's fun," Palutena said simply, not bothering to hide her now full-blown laughter. "We've known each other for over six months now, and we've been dating for about half that time. You should know me well enough to expect this kind of stuff."

Lucina lifted her head off her pillow to shoot her lover a half-hearted glare, but she couldn't deny Palutena was right. Ever since her arrival in the mansion, the goddess of Skyworld had quickly gained a reputation for her lewd humor and her practical jokes. Not even Pit, her uber-loyal second in command, was safe from her pranks.

"Still doesn't make me feel any less embarrassed..." Lucina muttered.

"Aw, come on! Don't get all sour on me!" Palutena grabbed Lucina and pulled her close. "You know I'm only joking! Besides, you're cute when you're all embarrassed."

"Palutena..." groaned the bluenette, rolling her eyes.

"That was the last one for the day, I promise. Now, let's get back to sleep. We don't have a match today, so there's no need to be up so early."

* * *

 _ **Well, I didn't get this done in time for Valentine's Day like I hoped, but the first chapter is done nonetheless. This is my first fic to focus strictly on romance, so if any character I write seems to be acting too out of character, let me know in the reviews, and I'll adjust it for the next chapter.**_

 _ **SJ, signing out!**_


	2. Ooooooh, This Love Is So

**II:** **Ooooooh, This Love Is So (Palucina)  
**

"You're doing it again, Lucy."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are. You're laying down directly in front of me. Either you're implying I need to get my eyes checked, or you're just a horrible liar."

Lucina let out an annoyed huff, and turned away from her girlfriend, who simply chuckled in amusement. Long before they started dating, Palutena noticed that Lucina would start playing with her hair whenever she got nervous. Palutena had called her out on it several times when they had started dating, but Lucina just couldn't seem to kick her habit.

Palutena wouldn't admit it, but it made her feel a bit self-conscious, as Lucina almost always did it whenever they had intimate moments together. It was almost as if she wasn't comfortable being around her own girlfriend. Or maybe...

Palutena frowned, and pushed away her negative thoughts. She didn't need to jump to _that_ conclusion yet. But they had been dating for a while, and Lucina, at least from Palutena's perspective, was rarely comfortable when ever they got close. Even now, as they laid on Lucina's bed curled up together, the bluenette showed visible discomfort being in Palutena's embrace.

 _What can I do to break that shell of hers?_ Palutena mused internally. _This isn't going to be good for either of us if she keeps this up._

"Can I ask you something, Pali?" Lucina said suddenly, pulling the Goddess of Light out of her thoughts.

"Um, sure, Lucy," Palutena said, unsure where this was heading. "Ask away."

"Why do you love me so much? There are much better girls in the mansion you could have picked, but yet you wanted to be with me."

The goddess scoffed and rolled her eyes. " _Really?_ " Palutena said with mock annoyance. "I tell you why all the time, Lucy." _  
_

"I know, but I want to hear it one more time. Please, Palutena?" Lucina turned back around and gave her girlfriend puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh gods, not the eyes again!" Palutena laughed. " _Fine._ You win."

Lucina cheered and snuggled closer to Palutena. The goddess chuckled and stroked the swordswoman's hair. _This girl... I can never understand her sometimes._

"To be honest, it has a lot to do with how innocent you are. You were so shy and awkward when you first came to the mansion, you didn't interact with anyone besides Marth and Ike at first and then Roy, once he came in. I felt bad for you, so I decided to take you under my wing. As I got to know you, I saw that side of you very few get to see. How kind you are, the sense of humor only you could have and last but not least, those beautiful eyes and that smile. And when we started dating, I would do anything to make you happy; be it buying you things, taking you places you've never been to, or _sex_..."

The goddess put extra emphasis on the last word, causing Lucina to blush. Palutena, satisfied that her quota for embarrassing Lucina was satisfied for the day, continued. "...To sum it up, the sky is literally the limit with what I'll do to prove I love you." Palutena began to frown. "The only thing I _don't_ like is the fact you feel the need to put yourself down all the time."

Lucina began to say something, but Palutena put a hand over her mouth, silencing the swordswoman.

"Now Lucy, It's my turn to ask you a question. And when I do, I want an honest answer, ok?"

Lucina nodded.

"Why is it that you must feel to negatively compare yourself to the other female fighters in the mansion?"

Lucina looked away from her girlfriend. She knew this was coming.

"Really, it's not hard to see why," Lucina said sadly. "The others are more beautiful than I am, and they're better fighters. Not to mention everyone only sees me as Marth's flat-chested cl-"

"Lucy!" Palutena cut the swordswoman off. "I've told you time and again I don't care what people think of you and you shouldn't either. The only ones who look down on you are probably the men who threw a hissy fit when they found out I didn't swing their way, like Captain Falcon." The goddess let out an amused snort.

Lucina laughed as well. She remembered the spectacle that Falcon had put on when she and Palutena had came out in front of the entire Smash roster. Of all of the men who had chased after the Goddess of Light, he had taken it the hardest, ranting and raving for several minutes about how he and Palutena were "meant to be." The nadir of his ranting came when he got in Lucina's face, calling her a "worthless clone," among other derogatory and sexist remarks, prompting both Palutena and Marth to beat the daylights out of the racer and threatened to send him to his maker if he got in Lucina's face again. Since then, while she still got the occasional rude comment from some of the male fighters, they didn't dare say anything while she was around Paluenta.

"I can't argue with that, but it still doesn't help that almost everyone only sees me as an inferior version of Marth."

"Forget about those idiots." Palutena nuzzled the bluenette. "Most of them openly envy the kind of relationship we have, especially guys like Falcon, who can't get a true relationship because of his reputation. Others will smile in our face when they talk to us, but they'll always insult our names and spread lies behind our back. But I honestly couldn't give two fucks about their opinions. Know why?"

"Why, Pali?"

"Because I have you in my life. I love you with all my heart, and I'll defend you until my dying breath to prove it if I have to. My only condition is that you do the same for me."

Lucina smiled. "So long as we're together, that's not going to be a problem for me."

With nothing left the say between them, the two lovers kissed each other passionately, knowing that they would always be there for each other.

And for the very first time, Lucina felt truly comfortable with loving Palutena, knowing that the goddess only had eyes for her.

* * *

 _ **Ooooookay! Admittedly, this was long overdue and I just wanted to get it done, so forgive me if this seems like a rather shoddily-written chapter.  
**_

 _ **Up next, we swing back over to Sonic and Zelda for a slow jam!**_

 _ **Till then, this is SJ, signing out! Don't forget to drop a review! Every bit of constructive criticism helps!**_


	3. Naturally Mine

**III: Naturally Mine (Sonic/Zelda)  
**

"A-a-a-aaah- **CHOOO!** "

Sonic cursed internally as he groggily reached for the tissue box on his bed stand. If there was one thing he absolutely hated almost more than large bodies of water, it was being sick to the point of utter helplessness.

Two nights before, during a eight-way Free-For-All, Sonic found himself on the wrong end of Kirby's Ice Breath, no thanks to some Witch Time trickery from Bayonetta. The attack froze him solid and allowed Kirby to eliminate him early in the match. Though Sonic took the loss gracefully, he caught pneumonia from said ice attack, and had been stuck in bed since then, shivering and barely able to move. To twist in the knife further, Master Hand decided to allow the rest of the Smashers to have a "beach day," leaving Sonic all by himself inside the mansion.

Sonic pulled out a tissue and sneezed into it. In a way, he was grateful he got sick. Bowser and Wario couldn't try and force him into the water at the beach because he wasn't there. But at the same time, he was stuck in the mansion all by himself and he was in no shape to even stand, let alone run.

 _If I at least had some form of company, I'd be less bummed out,_ Sonic thought. _Hell, I would even hang with_ R.O.B. _for the day if it meant not being stuck in bed by myself going stir-crazy!_

Sonic rubbed his arms to try and warm himself up. He wished Zelda had stuck around to comfort him, but he really couldn't blame her for going to the beach. It was a beautiful day outside. If he was healthier, he would have even considered going with her, Wario and Bowser be damned.

 _But then I'd_ have _to go swimming,_ the blue hedgehog groaned internally. _It's bad enough I got laughed at for wearing a life jacket at the Olympics._

Tossing away the tissue, Sonic laid back down and closed his eyes sighing. His mind screamed at him to get out of bed and run a few hundred laps around the city, but he could barely get out of bed as it was. Sonic silently cursed his luck as he drifted to sleep, wishing he could go running. But just as he was about to hit dream street, a loud knock on his door woke him up. Sonic sat back up, confused. He could've sworn everybody had left the mansion.

 _It might be an intruder,_ Sonic thought. _Then again, I'd be dead already if that was the case._ Shaking his head, he weakly hollered out, "Door's open!"

Sonic didn't know what to expect when the door opened, so seeing Zelda walk into his bedroom threw him for a loop.

"How're you feeling, Sonic?" Zelda asked.

"Like total crap," he admitted bluntly. "But what're you doing here? I thought you went to the beach with everyone else."

"I was going to," Zelda admitted. "But it felt wrong just leaving you here by yourself." She sat down on his bed. "You just being here by yourself with nothing to do..."

"It's not like I have a choice," the hedgehog said glumly. "I'm in no shape to go anywhere."

"You don't have to worry about that." Zelda ruffled Sonic's quills. "I've got something planed so you don't have to move an inch."

"That so?" Sonic said, a naughty smirk forming on his lips. "Well, what exactly did you have in mind, princess?"

Zelda playfully swatted Sonic's nose. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Sonic," she teased. "You know as well as I do I still can't do _that_. I'm a princess after all. Plus, I have something better in mind anyway."

Before Sonic could reflexively ask what could be better than steamy sex, Zelda cast a spell on Sonic's room. Suddenly, a TV materialized at the foot of Sonic's bed, followed by several chili dogs and several other snacks and drinks appearing in rapid succession around his bed.

"What the..." Sonic was dumbstruck.

Zelda simply smiled. "I figured since you couldn't go to the beach with everyone else, I figured we could have a movie date together."

Sonic was silent for a few moments, partially marveling at Zelda's magic skills, and partially trying not to drool over the snacks before him. Then he asked, "There's a catch you're leaving out, isn't there?"

"What ever could you mean?" Zelda said, feigning innocence with a smile. "I simply want to take care of my boyfriend while he's ill, that's all."

Sonic wasn't buying it. "You're also going to use this opportunity to make me watch that lame _Titanic_ movie with you, aren't you?"

"Come on, Sonic!" Zelda said. "It's really not that bad. Give it a chance, it's a good movie!"

"It's also overly... **A-CHOO!** ...melodramatic," Sonic countered. "I don't mind romantic movies at all, but I'm not sitting through three hours of all that crap, plus that overplayed Celine Dion song." He capped off his mini-rant with a gagging gesture. Zelda, seeing Sonic was going to be willfully stubborn about it, decided to make use of her secret weapon.

"Please, Sonic?" Zelda said, putting on the best puppy dog eyes she could manage. "At least once, just for me?"

Sonic, realizing what Zelda was trying to do, immediately covered his eyes with his pillow. "Gah!" he exclaimed. "Not the puppy eyes! Not this time! I refuse to fall for it!"

" _Please?_ " Zelda asked sweetly, knowing Sonic would break sooner than later.

"Lalalalalala, I can't hear y **-** " Sonic's muffled singing was interrupted by a bout of coughing.

" _Titanic_ isn't a bad movie, Sonic," Zelda got closer to her boyfriend, and wrapped her arms around him. "I promise you'll enjoy it once it really gets going. Plus..." She lowered her voice to make it sound more seductive. "...I can make it up to you once the movie's over."

Sonic dropped his pillow in shock at what he just heard. He turned his head to face the Hyrulean princess, who was now giving him bedroom eyes "B-but, wha- I-I mean... Your princesshood..." he babbled.

"I'm willing to make an exception for the one I love," Zelda teased.

"Oh my God!" Sonic buried his face into his hands. "All of this just for a movie. I swear you can be... **A-CHOOO!** ...evil at times."

Zelda merely smirked. "Not necessarily. I'm just good at diplomacy. Now, are you going to watch _Titanic_ with me?"

Sonic scowled and folded his arms. "I reserve the right to fall asleep if the movie gets boring," he grumbled

Zelda simply rolled her eyes and inserted the disc into the movie player. After making some menu selections, She snuggled up next to Sonic as the movie's opening credits began to play.

"Just you wait," she said. "Once Rose and Jack start really getting to know each other, the movie starts picking up. You'll enjoy it."

All she got in response was a loud snore.

" _Sonic!_ " Zelda admonished. She tried to swat his nose again, but Sonic stopped her, revealing he was faking it in the process.

"Relax, it was a joke!" Sonic laughed. "We're not even five minutes into the movie, and I can already tell you take it too seriously."

Zelda, unable to come up with a proper retort, simply blew a raspberry at Sonic, which he simply chuckled at.

"Seriously though," he continued. "I really appreciate you going out of your way to do this, even though you really didn't have to. You just being here makes me feel better after the past lousy few days I've had so far. Thanks a lot, Zel."

Zelda kissed Sonic on his forehead. "What else would I have done for you? I love you after all."

"And I love you too, Zelda." Sonic grabbed a chili dog and snuggled closer to Zelda, taking in her warmth. After taking a bite, he added, "I still think _Titanic_ is too melodramatic though."

"Oh, hush up and enjoy the movie, Sonic."

* * *

 _ **So... It's been a full year since I last updated some of my fics... ^^;  
**_

 _ **I have a legit reason though: I've gotten tapped to be a lead writer for a cartoon project for the past year. It's still a work in progress, so I can't say too much more about it for legal reasons. That said, I hope to have some of my fics updated more regularly from now on.**_

 _ **With all that said, this is SJ, signing off.**_


End file.
